Where Did You Get That?
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: Sho had been sure that his parents had stocked the pantry up with food earlier in the day. If he remembered correctly, he had even been watching as they did so for a few minutes before leaving to draw. So where could it have gone? (Based on Agito's reports in game) (Humor-fic) (One-shot) (Prequel to 'Just Ask')


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, etc. in Lost Dimension. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

Where Did You Get That?

Sho had been sure that his parents had stocked the pantry up with food earlier in the day. If he remembered correctly, he had even been watching as they did so for a few minutes before leaving to draw.

 _So where could it have gone?_ The question came into the nine-year old's head, causing a frown to appear on his face the more he thought about it.

To Sho, food was a simple matter at the moment. It went into the pantry and only came out when someone was going to eat it. So far though, no one had taken any out to eat, or begin to prepare for dinner, since his parents had gone back to work shortly after returning home. So that left the question of where the food had gone if no one had taken it out.

 _If I remember-._ The thought appeared in his head, enough to make him smile at the absurdness of the recollection, as he cut it off. When he was younger, he had believed that things had magically gone missing, back before his ability had appeared. The fact that they would eventually turn back up was also in the brown-haired boy's mind, most tales coming from clothes lost while in the washing machine.

"Then where could it have gone…?" He found himself muttering the question once more, his gaze trailing across the semi-empty wooden shelves in confusion.

It couldn't have all just disappeared so there had to be some kind of sign left behind. His gaze was drawn over to where the non-refrigerated drinks were normally kept, a single can of soda sitting in the space. The boy instinctively reached for the object, out of some unknown reason, his hand about to close on the metal rim before the object disappeared. A frown made its way onto his face, confusion taking place over surprise, as he inspected where the can had been a second before. If Sho looked just close enough he could see little specks of blue dust, causing a sudden realization to enter his head.

"Agito…" The name that came out of his mouth was accompanied by a picture of his blue-haired friend. They had met earlier that year, instantly forming a friendship despite their unusual abilities and year-age gap. The boy had a tendency to appear suddenly in places, almost as if by magic. Sho knew that it was part of the eight-year old's ability, but the thought still made him smile as he thought about all the magicians who had tried to replicate what his friend could do.

 _I'll just have to ask later on…_ The thought instantly appeared, along with a sharp stab of pain in his head.

A picture instantly formed, the two boys talking while sitting in Sho's bedroom, before it was gone the next moment. The nine-year old shook his head, using one of his hands to try and massage the place where a headache was beginning to form, clearing the image from his mind with a though it could just be a memory of what they had done before, Sho had a feeling that it wasn't due to the sharp pain that followed, as well as the headache. The brown-haired child sighed once more, closing the closet doors before walking back towards where his room was.

 _All I can do now is wait I suppose…_

* * *

His blue-haired friend had appeared just as Sho knew he would. One moment it was just him in his small room, and the next his friend had materialized near his desk.

"Hey Agito." The casual greeting caused the blue-haired boy to jump slightly, with the brown-haired boy unable to keep the smile off his face at the action. Apparently his friend hadn't expected him to be here at this moment…

"Hi Sho…" The greeting was returned almost cautiously as the blue-haired boy turned around. It was clear by Agito's guilty expression that he felt at least some remorse for what he did, that or trying to sneak into Sho's room while he was away might have added to the guilt. "You're not mad, are you?"

Sho pretended to think for a moment, much to the anticipation of his friend, before answering.

"Nope, just as long as you put the food back."

Relief was the first emotion to cross the blue-haired boy's face before he thought about what his friend said. Agito did wince at that, glancing towards where the older boy's door was, leading to the rest of the house, before back at his friend.

"How did you…?" The question started to come out his friend's mouth but was cut off when Sho merely smiled, pointing towards his head.

"I might have _**seen**_ it." The blue-haired boy looked at him in understanding. The older boy had talked about his ability before, something that seemed to bring awe and fear to the younger's mind. "… Plus I saw you take the soda."

A smirk was clearly evident on the brunette's face and the blue-haired boy sighed.

"Man I really thought I was going faster this time…"

"You were." When Agito looked over at Sho, the nine-year old merely shrugged. "I only knew you took it because I was going to do the same thing."

Understanding once again dawned on the younger boy's face, replaced by a sheepish look.

"I might have returned everything but the soda can…" At that statement, the boy brought an empty, crushed can out from behind his back, clutched in his hand and held out for Sho to see. The brunette merely stared at it for a moment before cracking another smile.

"Oh no, whatever will we do? A soda can's missing." That caused a laugh out of his blue-haired friend. "I'll just tell my parents that I drank it."

"Thanks." The simple work showed Agito's gratitude that Sho wasn't going to tell anyone. The blue-haired boy turned towards the desk, seeing various pencils and paper scattered. Agito began to shift through them, some with pictures on them, other not. "Aren't you going to ask where I took all of it?"

The brown-haired boy merely shook his head.

"No need to. I already know. The Facility, right?"

The eight-year old nodded at that, glancing back sheepishly towards the nine-year old.

"They sure were curious about where I was getting all of it from. I might have mentioned your name once or twice…" Agito mumbled that last part, hoping that his friend hadn't picked up on it, but of course he did.

"You did?" There wasn't any anger or suspicion in the other boy's question, just calm. The younger boy nodded, giving up on sifting through the pictures to talk to his friend.

"I didn't mention anything to let them know where you were though, I swear! No last name, no address, no age, no appearance, nothing!" The startled outburst caused a laugh from the older boy at how his friend was reacting to the situation.

"It's fine. They would have been coming sooner or later anyways."

"Yeah but still…"

"Agito," The blue-haired boy looked at his friend at that, the calm expression on the other boy's face somehow calming him as well. "I said its fine."

The wild-haired boy let out a sigh, glancing back at his friend before a small laugh came out his mouth.

"Man, Sho. I'm not sure how you stay so calm." Another laugh slipped out as his friend realized that he did know how the brunette stayed so calm. "It's just… it's no fun there!" The blue-haired boy suddenly appeared on Sho's bed, flopping down on the covers beside his friend in exasperation. "All they do is tests! You're not allowed to go out and play at all! They keep me confined to my bedroom all day when it's not a test!"

"You mean as best as they can, right?" A small smile appeared on both their faces, with Agito letting out a laugh as he imagined all the pranks he had played on the scientists when he got bored.

"Yeah I guess as best as they can…" They both glanced towards the door when they hear footsteps coming towards the room.

"You want to stay for dinner?" The blue-haired child raised his hands to fend off his friend's offer.

"I think I've caused enough problems with your food for one day." That caused a laugh from the brown-haired boy, while they both merely shook their heads at one thought or another.

"Well… you're always welcome. Just come through the front door so you don't freak my parents out, ok?" The question went unheard as the other boy waved his hand, shooting his friend a smile.

"Fine, fine. Stop by my place one in a while, ok? It gets really boring there." A smile appeared on Sho's face as well, both of the boys knowing quite well that Sho couldn't just appear at a classified government facility without being taken there.

"Sure, why not? See you soon!" As the door began to open, the blue-haired boy disappeared out of the room, blue smoke left behind.

 _I'll see you all soon…_

"Sho, dinner's ready." Sho's mother looked quite confused a moment later at the smoke that was dissipating in her son's room. "Who were you talking to, honey?"

"Agito." The matter-of-fact answer from her son caused her to shake her head at her son's antics. The blue-haired boy had moved a little over a few months ago and as far as she knew her son hadn't had any contact with the boy.

"Sure honey. How about he stays for dinner next time?" The brown-haired child merely shrugged, getting up off his bed and walking towards the door.

"I tried to get him to stay but he said that he had caused enough trouble for today." The brown-haired woman ruffled her son's hair as he passed, smiling at the nine-year old's antics.

* * *

 **Here is the prequel to 'Just Ask' since Annako (Guest) asked for it. Hopefully it was an enjoyable read! I thought this up after reading Agito's reports from the facility in the game and figured that it would be a fun thing to try and write. Please let me know what you all thought!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
